We Didn't Start the Fire - SYOC OPEN, I NEED MORE CHARACTERS
by November Beaumont
Summary: Abe is the black sheep of the family. There's his elder brother, Daniel, the actor; and then there's his twin sister, Alice, the erudite. And then there's Abe, the cashier at the local convenience store and waiter at Breadstix. In hopes of restoring his parents' faith in him, he takes on the task of bringing back the Glee club. Little does he know: that's easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a rundown on what the characters have been up to for the past 25 years:

* * *

Will and Emma had Daniel, and then two years later came the twins, Alice and Abel. They're now retired. Their eldest, Daniel, is a big-time Hollywood actor. Only daughter, Alice, is studying abroad in Europe. Then there's Abel, the black sheep. He started out to get his degree in music, but decided college wasn't his scene. He's more of a hands-on kind of guy. So now he's juggling jobs, working as a cashier and a waiter. Then he decides to try and bring back the Glee club, something to make his dad happy. He wants his dad to be able to be proud of him before the cancer takes him out.

* * *

Puck went on with his Air Force career and surprised everyone when he moved up the ranks. After two years of coaching the New Directions, Rachel went back to New York and continued her Broadway career. She landed countless roles, several large ones, and even won two Tony Awards. But, eventually, her star burned out, and she headed back to Lima. She ran into Puck one day at the mall and the rest was history. Puck is happy, and so is she, but she always wishes she had a longer-running career. But there's no room on Broadway for a has-been.

* * *

Blaine got his bachelor's degree in Music and worked for a while at a high school in Cleveland. He "accidentally" had a fling with one of his students, and was fired. The principal was merciful, however, and so was the student, so his reputation wasn't too terribly damaged. When a college in Lima was willing to hire him, he jumped at the chance. Tina returned to Lima after getting her doctorate in Medicine to open a practice of her own. They happened to meet when Blaine checked himself into her office, complaining of stomach pains, completely ignorant to the fact that it was for pediatrics only. Now, they're happily married, and Blaine went back to school for his doctorate in Music, so that Tina wouldn't get all the fun. Jealous, much?

* * *

Jesse was just opening his Talent Agency in NYC when he and Kurt met. Kurt was fed up with the city, he was sick of all of the noise and the people and he was certainly tired of searching endlessly for job openings. Even the toilet paper commercial people didn't want him. So, he turned to talent agencies. They didn't even want him. Exasperated, he tried Jesse's agency, and got signed. Jesse didn't know why it had taken him so long to see the potential in the young man. It wasn't long before they began dating and eventually married. After adopting their children, Kurt begged Jesse to move to Lima. He wanted to see his parents and be in his childhood town. So they moved, Jesse opened up a second office of his agency in Lima, and Kurt is doing odds and end acting jobs. But Jesse always was a bit of a bully, wasn't he?

* * *

Sam continued his long-running modeling career even after meeting Quinn. He was arriving at his latest shoot, an ad for a new Gucci cologne, when he noticed a familiar blond head behind the camera. Turns out, after Quinn dropped out of Yale, she attending several community colleges and took countless photography lessons, following a dream that she hardly realized she had. They began dating shortly after, and eventually married. But, Quinn decided that she didn't want any husband of hers strutting around half-naked in front of a camera. So, he quit modeling and pursued his second-favorite thing. Okay, so more like sixth-favorite, but still. Football. He's now coaching the McKinley Titans and Quinn has her own photography studio. He quit modeling and she quit taking pictures of male models. Didn't she?

* * *

While on tour together, Santana and Mercedes realized that they were meant to be together. They also realized that Santana was more business-minded. She gets things done. She can make anyone do anything with a witty comeback and flip of her hair. And, obviously, Mercedes was the voice. So, Santana took over as her manager, and Mercedes continued being the star that she is. That isn't to say that Santana stopped singing. She was the back-up vocalist for several tracks on several CDs. They both missed Lima, so decided that they could work from there as well as they could from anywhere else, so they moved back home. Santana doesn't mind being the manager, in fact she likes it. But how much more of Mercedes always getting the spotlight can she take?

* * *

Mike and Brittany met up while they were on tour as back-up dancers for a band, and got closer than ever. After dating on-and-off for a year, they broke it off, and both returned to Lima separately. And they both opened their own dance studios, separately. The competition between the two studios was fierce and, eventually, they decided they were being silly. They started dating again, and married shortly after, since they had the same goals. To bring a huge, fantastic studio to the small town. So they combined their two dance academies into one. But, are common goals really enough to carry a marriage out? What about chemistry?

* * *

THE CHARACTERS:

The Schuesters: Will - 64 - and Emma - 61 - (both retired)  
Daniel Finn Schuester [26] (Actor) - Look-alike: Sam Claflin  
Alice Embeth Schuester [23] (Attending College in Europe) - Look-alike: Emma Stone  
Abel William Schuester [23] (Glee Club Director, Cashier at gas station &amp; Waiter at Breadstix) - Look-alike: Keegan Allen

The Puckermans: Noah - 45 - (air force pilot) and Rachel - 45 - (retired broadway star)  
Donovan Mark Puckerman [21] (College Student) - Look-alike: David Henrie  
Ariella Erin "Ariel" Puckerman [16] - Look-alike: Holland Roden  
Tzilla Finley "Tzi" Puckerman [15] - Look-alike: Astrid Berges-Frisbey

The Andersons: Blaine - 45 - (music professor) and Tina - 44 - (pediatrician)  
SON [16-17] (POSSIBLE LOOK-ALIKES: BOOBOO STEWART or STEVEN SKYLER)  
DAUGHTER [7-10] (POSSIBLE LOOK-ALIKES: CAITLYN LEONE or RACHEL EGGLESTON)

The St. Jameses: Jesse - 49 - (talent agent) and Kurt - 46 - (actor)  
Diana Madeline St. James [16] - Look-alike: Georgie Henley  
SON [15-17] (POSSIBLE LOOK-ALIKES: ANSEL ELGORT or BENJAMIN STONE)

The Evanses: Sam - 44 - (football coach) and Quinn - 45 - (photographer)  
Albert Jerome Evans [17] - Look-alike: Freddie Stroma  
Freya Evangeline Evans [16] - Look-alike: Dove Cameron  
SON [7-10] (POSSIBLE LOOK-ALIKES: MAX CHARLES or BRYANT PRINCE)

The Lopez-Joneses: Santana - 46 - (Mercedes's manager) and Mercedes - 45 - (singer)  
SON [16-17] (POSSIBLE LOOK-ALIKES: JAKE T. AUSTIN or SHAD MOSS)  
SON [15-16] (POSSIBLE LOOK-ALIKES: MARK INDELICATO or KAMIL MCFADDEN)  
DAUGHTER [10-13] (POSSIBLE LOOK-ALIKES: SKAI JACKSON or AMANDLA STENBERG)

The Changs: Mike - 47 and Brittany - 46 (choreographers/dance teachers/studio owners)  
Elisabeth Maya "Elisa" Chang [16] - Look-alike: Ella Purnell

* * *

_As you can see, I need quite a few characters. I cannot assure you that every one of the characters will have huge parts, but they will be main characters. I can't know which ones will be the biggest parts until I have thought up a storyline once I get the submissions in. This is not a first-come, first-serve contest. Please take your time and make well-thought-out characters. Please read the rules on my profile before submitting. The form can be found there as well._

_Thanks in advance!_

_-November_


	2. AN (Please don't review)

**Hey, guys. Please, don't review this chapter. Sorry if you were expecting an actual chapter.**

* * *

So, I've had a few great entries so far, but I still need more. You can see the characters that we have for the story thus far on my profile, and see their polyvores as well (the link is at the top of my profile).

Characters that I need:

\- Male antagonist to join Glee (doesn't necessarily have to be a jock)

\- Gay male

\- Transgender character, male or female, if I really like your character, and it can't fit in to one of the available slots, I'll make a new slot for him/her, for whomever you want their parents to be

\- Male goodie-two-shoes

\- Straight male

And I need these characters (or whatever you come up with) to fill in these spots:

Son for Blaine and Tina Anderson [16-17] Possible Look-alikes: Booboo Stewart or Steven Skyler

Daughter for Blaine and Tina Anderson [7-10] Possible Look-alikes: Caitlyn Leone or Rachel Eggleston

Son for Jesse and Kurt St. James [15-17] Possible Look-alikes: Ansel Elgort or Benjamin Stone

Son for Sam and Quinn Evans [7-10] Possible Look-alikes: Max Charles or Bryant Prince

Son for Santana and Mercedes Lopez-Jones [16-17] Possible Look-alikes: Jake T. Austin or Shad Moss

Son for Santana and Mercedes Lopez-Jones [15-16] Possible Look-alikes: Mark Indelicato or Kamil McFadden

Daughter for Santana and Mercedes Lopez-Jones [10-13] Possible Look-alikes: Skai Jackson or Amandla Stenberg

* * *

**Please spread the word as well. If you know someone that comes up with great original characters, shoot them a message and tell them to check out this story. Thanks!**

**\- November**


End file.
